The Many Forms of Rain from the Sky
by Phantom Hitman 1412
Summary: Rain can be a warm lazily falling summer rain, or a hard hitting ferocious hail storm. When the Vongola Family take things one step too far with a challenge to get the pair to kiss under the mistletoe, the Family see how quickly the rain can change.8027


**The Many Forms Of Rain From The Sky.**

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to take part in 7227li's challenge. Below is the assignment brief. <strong>

8027 AKA YamamotoxTsuna

(Take note if you are a real writer you can write ANYTHING!)

And so here is the challenge: It's quite simple actually! You just have to make a story centering around the object of love for this season: **MISTLETOE**

It must be a one-shot, the pairing is **8027**, and also the genre **romance** (it's up to you on what the other genre must be)

The challenge is fairly easy but as I have mentioned before: you must create a unique idea with your skills, something that will capture my attention and will rise above others. The **rating can be anything**, I don't mind as long as the story is AWESOME.

You will be rated accordingly:

_Grammar (15 points)_

_Choice of Title (5 points)_

_Content and Idea (20 points)_

_Whether the characters are totally in-character or not (10 points)_

_The use of the theme object: mistletoe (20 points)_

_And the sweetness of the pairing itself! (20 points)_

_Uniqueness (10 points)_

All-in-all: It's a hundred points!

* * *

><p><strong>So let the show begin!<strong>

* * *

><p>The whole Vongola family knew that their Boss, Tsuna, and the Rain Guardian, Yamamoto, liked each other. But apparently, it was everyone but the two involved. Whenever approached about the subject, Tsuna would have a 'moment', vehemently denying the prospect with his usual shouting, crying and running about. Yamamoto would just laugh and brush the question off.<p>

Gokudera, the Boss' right hand man, kept a sharp eye on his Boss. That was the duty of a right hand man after all. And Gokudera took his job very seriously. Too seriously in the others opinion. They wouldn't mind his protectiveness too much- protecting the boss is very important after all- but only if he could lower the volume and frequency of his verbal attacks. But everyone knew that was not going to happen; a quiet non-argumentative Gokudera was… well, not Gokudera really.

But anyway, it was because of his sharp eye that he was the first to notice what was going on between the two. A casual touch here, brushing past each other in the corridors, sliding their chairs closer together at dinner. Gokudera saw it all. And didn't like it one bit. _That Yakyuu-baka is not suitable for Juudaime!_

Mukuro, for one, actually agreed with Gokudera for once. Young Tsunayoshi-kun, or more specifically his body, belonged to Mukruo. He was going to take over and destroy the mafia with that body. And how could he do that if Yamamoto had claimed possession of both Tsunayoshi-kun's soul and body? A happy Tsunayoshi-kun meant that there would be no opportunity, no opening, to possess the young mafia boss.

Chrome was conflicted over the matter. Of course what Mukuro-sama thought was very important, and who was she to disagree? But still, she thought that they would make a very nice couple. Yamamoto would balance out the nervousness that Tsuna had, and most likely, give him the confidence that Tsuna needed to become a really good Boss.

And what about Haru, whose goal in life is to become "a mafia boss' wife!"? Well, there are other mafia bosses out there. She, along with Kyoko, seemed to be fine with the new development. More than fine. They were ecstatic. It turns out that these two are actually Yaoi fan girls. More often than not these two can be found in a variety of outfits (made by Haru of course) following the pair, and making fan girl screams over the smallest thing. Like Yamamoto picking up a pile of reports that Tsuna had dropped. In their fan girl eyes, the world has become those two. Their hands touched during the transfer of files, and they looked up from the files and stared longingly into each other's eyes. Yamamoto is called away by the evil Gokudera (who wants Tsuna all to himself), and with a quick ruffle of Tsuna's hair, Yamamoto is gone. Tsuna sits there, tears in his eyes as his lover leaves, maybe never to return…

Reality? Tsuna, being Dame-Tsuna, dropped the files all over the floor, and Yamamoto happened to be there at the time, on his way to meet Gokudera. Being the kind and helpful youth he is, Yamamoto helped Tsuna pick the files up. After the files were gathered, they both looked up, hearing Gokudera stomping down the hall way. Both regarded each other with a _Here comes Gokudera _look. And indeed, a moment later, Gokudera can be heard shouting for the Yakyuu-baka to come with him. All Gokudera wants to do is go over the next mission file with him. And Gokudera being Gokudera, wants to do it now. Yamamoto ruffled Tsuna's hair as he always does, and walked off before Gokudera can shout anymore. There were tears in Tsuna's eyes from the paper cut he got when he dropped the files.

And what about the others? Lambo is too young to really know about love, and doesn't even know that love between two males exist. Neither does I-pin. Hibari? Well as long as the herbivores keep it private, don't involve him, and stick to the rules, he doesn't care. Ryohei is not sure what to think. He is EXTREMELY glad that his two friends are happy, but being the advocate of manly spirit, he's not too sure about the whole 'gay' thing. But it's none of his business, he figures, and just leaves them alone.

And as Christmas approached, the two could be commonly found sitting in the living room of the Vongola mansion, infront of the fireplace, chatting. The family got together and decided to do something about it. Christmas was the season of love after all! They shouldn't be sitting on different chairs infront of the fireplace: they should be sat snuggled together, Tsuna falling asleep on Yamamoto's lap! Even the servants and low ranking Mafioso, hearing about the meeting, came, wanting to bring their boss happiness. He would surely need someone to keep him whole in the darkness that was the mafia. And who better to be Tsuna's light in the dark, to be Tsuna's confidant and to undo the effects the brutal mafia life has on him? There was no one better than the Rain Guardian- the embodiment Tranquillity- the one who washes everything away.

So a plan was formed. But the girls had a different idea.

"We propose a contest. This here is mistletoe" stated Haru in her upfront way, with Kyoko providing the physical specimen. "Whenever two people are under the mistletoe at the same time they have to kiss. It's a Christmas tradition. We challenge anyone who accepts, to use mistletoe to force them to kiss. There must be witnesses, and if possible video evidence. No photos. Knowing some of you guys, you've probable got the contacts to fake the image." a few hisses of disappointment and blushing faces revealed that some people had thought of this.

"The time limit is midnight on Christmas day. No weapons, drugs, or illusions can be used. Yes Mukuro. This means you" explained Kyoko, giving Mukuro a charming smile. "Tsuna and Yamamoto's kiss must be completely natural; we _are_ trying to get them together after all."

Shouts of agreement could be heard, and with a bang, the heavy oak door was thrown open and a stampede left the room. People were eager to get some mistletoe and to formulate a plan.

Once the room was vacated, Hibari left his spot in a dark corner of the room, away from crowding herbivores, and looked back over his shoulder at the ceiling. Thinking about the herbivores foolishness, Hibari laughed.

Since this was a challenge, the great Lambo-sama decided to play too. He loved games. Games and winning. Lambo however went overboard. He brought as much mistletoe as he could find, and ordered a housekeeper to hang it in a straight line, down the hallway leading to the place where the pair could commonly be found: the living room. Tsuna and Yamamoto came upon this display not long after it was finished, just after dinner had ended. They often went to the living room after dinner to continue their conversation and while away the hours before bed.

"Oh, Tsuna, look, there are loads of plants hung on the ceiling. And in what a straight line too! This reminds me of a move I've been working on. Do you want to see it?" innocently asked Yamamoto, not having a clue what the plant hanging from the ceiling was.

Tsuna wondering what kind of move targeted plants in a straight line on the ceiling, agreed. "Sure Yamamoto, I'd love to see it. Just don't harm the hallway, otherwise the house keepers will shout at me again." replied Tsuna, a sweat drop running down the side of his face. Being the Boss, he was blamed for any damages the Guardians made. Some kind of rule Reborn enforced. The house keepers are more scared of Reborn than him, and so blame him for any damage that occurs, whether he was there or not. He remembered Reborn saying something along the lines of_ as a mafia boss he was responsible for what his men did_. Tsuna couldn't really remember, at the time he was still seeing starts from Reborn's kick to the head.

Pulling out his sword, he turns to Tsuna "you know my Yarazu no Ame, well I was thinking that it's a bit limited since I only kick the sword over the ground. So, inspired by your X-Burner Air, I decided to make a high airborne version." Throwing the sword high in the air, Yamamoto performed a backflip, aligning himself with the targeted plants. While upside down, his feet nearly touching the ceiling, he drew his foot back. As soon as sword and foot were in line with the targets, he kicked the sword.

Zoom!

The sword went flying straight through all of the Mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, cutting them perfectly in half. Yamamoto landed on the ground, using his momentum to push himself forward as a boost to go after his sword before it stabbed the door- _wouldn't want Tsuna to get in trouble for something I did._

"Wow Yamamoto, that was amazing. That must have taken a lot of training. I'm really proud of you!" exclaimed Tsuna.

The others are all speechless, their jaws fallen on the floor and forgotten about. They had viewed this feat through the security cameras and couldn't believe their eyes. They all knew that Yamamoto was athletic, but since when was he that good?

"Che, it must have been Reborn's training from when we were in the future." Scoffed Gokudera, slightly envious that the baseball-idiot has drawn praise from Juudaime.

"Good try Lambo-San." Condoled Haru "I was sure that placing it there would work. Who would have thought Yamamoto would destroy it instead."

So the Family went to bed, wondering how they were going to get the pair to kiss naturally using the mistletoe. Straight forward tactics weren't going to work. Some sneaking would need to be involved. And sneaking about is what the mafia are best at. Years of dodging the police had made it second nature by now. It was time to put those skills to use.

Walking into the living room, Tsuna immediately turned off the security cameras, and sat next to Yamamoto. Leaning his head on Yamamoto's shoulder, Tsuna wondered "I don't remember asking for plants to be placed in the corridors, and certainly not to that excess."

"Well, maybe they were Christmas decorations? I love Christmas time. Even the mafia wind down for the year. That means that there is more time for me to be here, with you, at home." Yamamoto leaned down and kissed Tsuna. Tsuna's hands went into Yamamoto's hair, loving the teddy-bear softness. Just as the kiss was about to get interesting, Tsuna's hyper intuition spiked. As quick as lightning, Tsuna had flattened Yamamoto's hair back down, and was sat in a single armchair, reading a book.

"So what else do you like about Christmas Yamamoto?" Tsuna was asking as the door opened. "Oh, hello Gokudera, did you need something?" a smile was plastered on his face, voice as sweet as usual.

"No, actually Juudaime, I just wanted to wish you good night. I've had a bit of a headache, so I'm going to bed early." Came the surprisingly quite reply- must be the headache.

"Sure Gokudera. I hope that you feel better in the morning. Good night." Replied Tsuna. Yamamoto echoed his goodbye as Gokudera left.

Tsuna's hyper intuition had saved them many times from being caught. There was always a book on standby, sat ready and waiting on the table beside the armchair. Tsuna's intuition always gave enough warning for Tsuna to stop, tidy them both up and to sit at the chair before the interloper entered. It wasn't really fair on Yamamoto, but both had decided that they should keep their relationship on the DL. Tsuna was a mafia boss; it wouldn't do the Vongola reputation any good to have the boss courting one of his guardians. Especially a male one.

Whilst the others returned to their rooms in disappointment, Tsuna was still with Yamamoto in the living room.

"Heeii! Oh, no. I still haven't checked the security footage today. Oh, both Reborn and the Ninth are going to be mad with me." Squealed Tsuna, head in his hands, running around like a headless chicken.

"Maa, maa Tsuna. There is still time. Why don't I come with you, and keep you company? It shouldn't take too long, right?" reasoned Yamamoto, trying to calm Tsuna down.

Agreeing with Yamamoto, Tsuna took his hand and ran down the hallways, down the elevator and into his office. Tsuna quickly sat down and started bringing up the program and files he needed. Yamamoto grabbed the chair from the other side of the desk and placed it next to Tsuna's. "I'll go grab you a coffee okay." He informed Tsuna before leaving. All he got in response was a wave of a hand and an _Hmm_ of acknowledgement.

Coming back with the coffee, Yamamoto handed it to Tsuna before sitting down with his own. "Careful it's hot- freshly made." Warned Yamamoto before Tsuna took a sip. Tsuna hummed at the taste, caffeine working its way into his system.

"Wow, this taste really good. What did you add to it?" wondered Tsuna, taking a larger gulp.

"Oh, I just added a little vanilla to take the edge off. I know that you aren't keen on coffee." Replied Yamamoto, looking at Tsuna and giving him one of his omnipresent smiles. "Hey, what's that on Screen 2? Everyone was gathered in one of the drawing rooms just after lunch. I wonder why we weren't invited?" asked Yamamoto, confusion rather than jealousy on his face.

"I'm not sure, let's take a look. If I press this-" pressing one button, the screen became in full colour. "No not that one. Um, this one then-" pressing another button, the Screen they wanted enlarged. "There we go. And then it's this button for the sound… I think" Pressing the button, the sound did indeed come on. Loud. Tsuna screamed and jumped back, whilst Yamamoto, calm as ever, reached over Tsuna's shoulder and pressed the volume control button.

"There you go Tsuna." Smiled Yamamoto.

"**I propose a contest"** came Haru's voice.

_The image is from a high vantage point, looking down at the group. It's most likely planted in the ceiling._ _Though Tsuna_

"Oh god, what are they doing now? Seriously, those girls come up with the craziest plans. I mean have you seen their costumes recently. They really could take a course in cosplay from Reborn, don't you think?" Commenting on the girl's questionable behaviour, Tsuna sweat dropped, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, what's the kid got to do with the girl's dressing up?" pondered Yamamoto.

_Of course, no one ever knows its Reborn. Only me. _ Brushing off Yamamoto's question, Tsuna turned back to the screen.

"**Knowing some of you guys, you've probable got the contacts to fake the image**" Haru continued, lecturing Mafioso on moral rules to the contest.

"Seriously, the mafia causes me so much stress normally. I don't need to add the girls' brand of crazy to it as well." Tsuna rubbed his shoulders, getting a headache from just the thought of all of the paperwork that would be the result of any plans Haru or Kyoko created using Mafia resources. Yamamoto reached over, and started to massage Tsuna's shoulders.

"Wow, you are tense Tsuna. You know that I'm here right? If you need to unload any stress or just vent, you can come to me. I'm always here for you." He moved forward, forehead resting against Tsuna's. Tsuna had a slight blush on from the statement.

"Thank you Yamamoto." Tsuna whispered, looking down. Bringing his gaze up, Tsuna looked straight at Yamamoto, and leant forward to kiss him. The kiss was slow and sweet, just a meeting of lips, nothing more, but still comforting enough. Tsuna wasn't worried about any camera's catching the footage. He and he alone has the codes to turn off the camera footage in any room, and had turned the camera in his office off as soon as he walked in. It had almost become a habit to do so, whenever he and Yamamoto entered a room alone together.

Finishing the kiss, Tsuna rested his head on Yamamoto's shoulder, breathed a heavy sigh, and turned his attention back to the screen. Yamamoto brought his arms around to support Tsuna's waist and shoulders, turning his attention to the trouble on screen too.

"**Tsuna and Yamamoto's kiss must be completely natural; we **_**are**_** trying to get them together after all."**

"Heeii?" Tsuna screamed. "What the hell are those girls trying to do? My love life is not the business of the household. I bring Haru and Kyoko into the household to protect them, and this is what they do with their spare time! I … I can't believe it." Exasperated, Tsuna slumped in his chair, hands clenched into fists. "Oh, and now Hibari is laughing at me too." Said Tsuna in response to the screen.

Yamamoto too, is angered by this, his hands fingering his sword, the need to swing it strong in his bones. But he realised that Tsuna is more distracted about this than he is, and the anger quickly settled into the back of his mind. Tsuna always comes first.

"Maa maa, Tsuna. I think that he's laughing at them for not realising there was a camera there. All we have to do is avoid that plant I cut up earlier right." Reasoned Yamamoto. "I'm sure that they'll get bored of the game soon enough." They will if he has anything to say about it.

"Yeah, it's called mistletoe. It's a modern tradition at Christmas to hang it up in doorways. When two people stand under it at the same time, they have to kiss." Tsuna explained to his clueless friend. "Anyway, I've finished up here for the night. I'm going to bed."

"Okay Tsuna. Have a good night. Happy dreams." Replied Yamamoto, his cheerful self plastered back on.

Tsuna turned the security camera's back on and let Yamamoto out first, before closing and locking the door behind him. They walk back to the dormitory wing of the house.

"See you tomorrow Tsuna" whispered Yamamoto, not wanting to wake the others, before ruffling Tsuna's hair and slipping into his room.

Tsuna walked next door, to his own room, and walked inside. Not bothering to turn on the light, he changed into his Pyjamas, before sliding into bed. Today had been a long day, planning missions for the Guardians and the other teams of Mafioso under his command. One such plan was the finalisations on Gokudera and Yamamoto's latest mission. Tsuna wasn't looking forward to that one. His right hand man and top negotiator were going into enemy territory to negotiate a treaty between the two families. The Family was too small for Tsuna to be present at the meeting, but the Family was known for their violent actions. The whole reason this contract was being formed was to try and lessen Vongola casualties, and influence this new Family to change their ways.

Finally slipping into sleep, Tsuna had a nightmare.

_Gokudera and Yamamoto had finished signing the treaty and were about to leave the newly allied family's base. Just as they walked out into the open, a sniper aimed and a shot rang out. Tsuna tried to reach for the bullet, but found it was out of his reach. Not expecting an attack from the allied family, both Guardians' reaction time was off. Yamamoto leapt and pushed Gokudera out of the way of the bullet. However, it entered his side instead, blood blooming forth against the white of his shirt. An angered Gokudera roared out and sent a Rocket Bomb after the sniper, his aim perfect as usual. Sniper taken care off, he knelt next to the bleeding Yamamoto, took off his jacket and placed it over the wound. Pressing down with one forearm, Gokudera fished out his mobile phone, and called for back-up with the other. Meanwhile, Yamamoto was visibly paling by the minute. His breathing was becoming shallow, his chest barely rising an inch. Gokudera picked him up, and ran off towards the rendezvous point, where a medical team should be arriving any moment. But by the time they got there, Yamamoto had gone limp, his chest frozen, his face as white as a canvas. The doctor took a look, took some vital signs and shook his head. Gokudera turned and kicked the nearest object- a trash can, littler flying like confetti everywhere. _

"YAMAMOTO!" screamed Tsuna, sitting up immediately as he jolted awake. He brought his knees up to his chest, placed his head on them, and hid his head from view under his arms. Rocking slightly, Tsuna tried to forget what he had just seen, but the images kept on going, like a merry-go-round, circling in his head. He didn't hear the door slam open, nor hear anyone approach. It was only when a hesitant hand touched his arm that he looked up, straight into warm chocolate eyes. Seeing Yamamoto, alive before him, Tsuna literally flung himself into Yamamoto's arms, the force sending the two to the floor.

"You're alive, you're alive, you'realiveyou'realiveyou'realiveyou'realive" Like he was in a trance, Tsuna kept repeating those words over and over again. Tears fell down his face like a waterfall, dripping onto Yamamoto's shirt.

"Oy, Juudaime, what's wrong?" came a shout from outside the door. Gokudera skidded around the door, and came to a halt, questioning eyes analysing in the scene infront of him.

"He's okay Gokudera. Just a nightmare. I've got him" Informed Yamamoto from his place on the floor, pinned under Tsuna's body. Slowly, he untangled his arms from under Tsuna, and reassuringly rubbed his back. "You can go back to bed now"

"But Juudaime…" the look Yamamoto gave him said otherwise. "Che, you were always better with this emotion crap anyway. I'll leave him to you. But you better take good care of him or else." Gokudera gave one last look at the crying Juudaime, before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

The pair laid like that for a while, Tsuna crying out all of his tears. Once he was done and his voice was horse, Yamamoto slowly sat up. "Let's get you back to bed." Seeing Tsuna wasn't going anywhere, Yamamoto picked him up, and tenderly placed him back into the bed. Just as he was about to turn and leave, Tsuna grabbed Yamamoto's sleeve.

"Don't leave me" came the horse rasp. Yamamoto didn't have the heart to leave him.

"Move over then" he whispered, complying with the wishes of his boyfriend. As soon as he was in the bed and comfortable, Tsuna wrapped himself around the swordsman, placing his head on Yamamoto's shoulder, one arm possessively placed across his chest. Yamamoto just accepted it, and brought his hand over to rub Tsuna's back again until Tsuna fell asleep.

And that's how the household maids found the pair in the morning. Tsuna's had changed position during the night, his head now firmly in the middle of Yamamoto's chest, one arm still flung over the side. Yamamoto had Tsuna firmly locked inside a protective embrace, blocking out any harm that might come their way.

The maid ran out of the room, squealed into her apron, before finding others to tell about it. Soon, nearly most of the household had seen the cute couple. Until Gokudera awoke.

"What the hell are you all looking at? How dare you look into Juudaime's bedroom as if it's some kind of peak show. You should all be ashamed of yourselves." Shouted the right hand man, a full personification of the storm he was supposed to be.

"Everyone. Dining room. Now" Ice crackled beside them as Yamamoto approached, far beyond his limit of forgiveness. The happy-go-lucky baseball player had left, in his place was a pissed off swordsman.

Not wanting to anger the swordsman further, everyone present moved to the dining hall. Pitchers of water and other drinks were supplied as everyone found a place to sit. Yamamoto walked to a panel in the wall and turned off the security cameras. He didn't want Tsuna to see this later. Too infuriated to sit, Yamamoto stood infront of the massive arch windows, the light casting a silhouette of the swordsman all the way down to the other end of the room.

"Do you know what you have put your Boss through? That was a massive evasion of privacy you all committed there. A nightmare, that's all that happened last night. He screamed my name in the night, saying that I had been killed. What else was I supposed to do, ignore him? Leave him to face the nightmares again alone? Any of the Guardians would have done the same. " Gokudera and Lambo next to him nodded in agreement. All of the Guardians would offer any comfort that they could to Tsuna, just like he had done for them more times than they could count. The temperature in the room had dropped several degrees. "And your game. You all decided to turn your Boss' love life into a fucking game. Isn't he allowed to decide how he wants his relationships? Who or what gave you the right to play a silly little fucking game with him? I don't care if it's Christmas or Valentine's Day, love is not something you mess with." The windows behind him had frosted over; the morning dew crystallised and formed snowflakes on the panes. The pitchers of water brought in earlier had also turned into solid ice. Everyone could hear the water pipes in the wall, leading into the kitchen, creak and groan.

"But Yamamoto-san…" began Haru, trying to justify herself.

"Shut up Haru. You and Kyoko are some of the worst offenders. Boss is so apprehensive over your actions, that he's wondering if he should move you out of the house. And it would serve you right too." Haru and Kyoko were too shocked to reply. They had never seen Yamamoto like this before.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Aren't you all Vongola? Well start acting like one. You should all think about you actions." And with that chastisement ringing in their ears, Yamamoto swept out of the room, wanting to check back in on Tsuna. Halfway down the hallway, he stopped and smiled. Even from here, he could hear the lecture that Gokudera was giving. And there were more cuss words turning the air blue than Yamamoto would like to think about.

He walked back into Tsuna's bedroom, to see him still asleep. Slowly he slipped back into bed, sitting against the headboard, and moved Tsuna's head to rest in his lap. Slowly stroking Tsuna's hair, Yamamoto promised "Don't worry, Tsuna. I'll always be here to protect you. Whether you know it or not." He leant down and kissed Tsuna's forehead. "I love you".

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, there you go. YamaTsu is not my favourite paring, GokuTsu is. But I have grown to like the pairing more by writing this fic, so I'd like to thank the author for proposing this challenge. I'm just glad the challenge wasn't for a GokuYama fic. No offence to the masses who do, but I don't like that pairing. Everyone is entitled to their likes and I respect that. This was the first idea that came into my head, and I wrote it, unplanned, in about a day. My fingers went for a walk and this is the result. I'm afraid that I didn't put the mistletoe in enough, but I wasn't in the mood to write 20 different ways to sneak mistletoe around the Vongola mansion. I wanted to focus on their relationship more. <strong>

**I hoped that you all liked it. **

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First published 14 Dec. 11**


End file.
